Vale la pena
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: Esos seis segundos de valentía que pueden cambiar tu vida por completo, por fin atreverte a decir lo que llevas guardado por mucho tiempo o hacer lo que siempre quisiste, ambos incluso, después de eso solo te queda cerrar los ojos y ver el resultado, bueno o malo, pero ya pasaste por lo más complicado. Yaoi. Male!Kyoko.


**Ohayo/Konichiwa minna-kun.**

 **Querian yaoi, aqui tienen su yaoi.**

Como ya escribi un yuri me dieron ganas de escribir Yaoi, pero se preguntaran "¿Por qué no tomo una de las tantas parejas del fandom como R27, D18, 8059 o 1827 para hacerlo?", pues porque soy yo y asi no funciona mi mente.

Por supuesto que las cosas no son asi de faciles, no, **esto es un Tsunaxmale!Kyoko, o male!KyokoxTsuna, ya veremos como se va dando la cosa** entre estos dos y quien termina como uke.

Si, se que deberia estar escribiendo el proximo capitulo del Fem!Tsuna, pero la inspiraccion es la inspiraccion.

 **Advertencias: Yaoi, OoC** (como en el 95% de los fics yaoi aquí de hecho) **y Genderbend.**

Recuerden, **"los personajes no son mios, son de la gran Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sun animo de lucro"**

* * *

 **Vale la pena**

Sasagawa Kyotaro.

El chico mas lindo, encantador y por lo tanto cotizado de toda Nami-chu.

Todas las alumnas se derretian al verlo pasar, este muy en su mundo para darse cuenta de lo que provocaba saludaba a todos con una gran sonrisa.

Incluso a dame-Tsuna.

Lo trataba como a los demas, no como todos los otros que lo hacian sentir inferior, no, el peli-naranja lo trataba como si fuera uno mas.

Si, uno mas.

Eso tambien era una maldicion ya que nunca llego ha fijarse verdaderamente en el.

Tsuna lo sabia, era un chico y estaba consiente de que a Kyotaro se le notaba a kilometros lo heterosexual.

Esperen un momento, no es que el castaño fuera gay, si se lo preguntaran lo negaria rotundamente, no lo era, pero con Kyotaro es diferente, o eso decia.

No pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos ambar y que con cada sonrisa su mente dejara de funcionar y su corazon se acelerara.

Tampaco dejaba de mirarlo, por suerte las personas a su alrededor catalogaron eso como celos, el mismo lo hizo al principio, asi que no levanto sospechas.

El chico tenia un aura que lo hacia parecer un principe, tan lejano al torpe e inutil de dame-Tsuna...pero Kyotaro nunca lo llamo asi, para él era simplemente Sawada-kun.

Tenia la tremenda suerte de estar en la misma aula que él, pero eso era un arma de doble filo, porque podia ver a todas esas chicas lindas rodeandolo.

Tan lejano.

El Sasagawa menor nunca lo voltearia a ver siquiera, hasta las sempais estaban tras de el, seria solo un chico mas a sus ojos.

O al menos eso penso hasta que ocurrio todo el incidente con Reborn.

Le disparo la bala justo entre la cejas, creyo que su vida estaba por llegar a su fin y penso que al menos pudo habersele declarado a aquel chico, para su sorpresa, literalmente renacio, con gran fuerza y cero de sentido comun.

Se declaro en contra de su voluntad, aunque viendolo desde otra perspectiva, su ultima voluntad fue declararse.

Cuando los cinco minutos pasaron quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

Una sempai la reto a un duelo-entonces el problema princial fue que esa sempai era la capitana del club de kendo-, tenia miedo de hacer el ridiculo, Reborn, al cual aun no conocia bien, le volvio a disparar y casi termina haciendole daño.

Al final de la pelea, el propio Kyotaro se acerco, pidiendole disculpas por "malentender" la situacion y "que aceptaba ser su amigo".

Desde entonces se llamaban por sus nombres.

El tiempo siguio su curso y Tsuna se vio rodeado de una gran cantidad de gente con salud mental dudosa, pero todos eran personas grandiosas.

Mas sus ojos no se apartaban del peli-naranaja.

Reborn nunca lo juzgo, le agradecia eso, es mas, se burlaba de el por no tener el valor para confesarse y llego a amenazarlo algunas veces para que lo hiciera...

Resultado, nunca lo logro y tuvo que repetir entrenamientos espartanicos y cursos intensios de esquivar balas.

Aunque no podia quejarse de ello, todo eso lo preparo para este momento.

Su tutor le dijo, "Hoy regresas a casa con pareja o el corazon roto, si no yo me encargo de hacerte un agujero en la cabeza justo entre las cejas, ahora ve alla dame-Tsuna", si, esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

Este era su intento numero veintisiete de confesarse, en el futuro, la playa, un sin numero de veces en Nami-chu y en su propia casa, todos esos fallaron rotundamente, pero el veintisiete era un numero con el se sentia identificado, tal vez fuera su dia de suerte.

No, nego violentamente con la cabeza, estaba siendo demasiado positivo.

Rayas azules comenzaron a surcarle la frente al recordarse que no tenia ninguna oportunidad.

Tal vez seria bueno darle una oportunidad a Haru, era una chica muy linda despues de todo, pero no era el segundo plato de nadie, no queria hacerla sentir asi.

Si no hubiera conocido a Kyotaro tal vez pudiera haberse enamorado de Haru.

La cosa era peor porque se podia decir que se habian vuelto cercanos, ¡hasta llamaba onii-san a Ryohei!, pero el peli-naranja se seguia viendo tan lejano.

Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Al menos disfrutaria sus ultimas horas de vida antes de morir a manos de Reborn.

Ahora que recordaba estaba haciendo algo importante.

—Ocurre algo Tsuna-kun, estas muy callado—escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Rayos, se distrajo tanto que olvido que en ese justo momento estaba en una banca del parque sentado junto al causante de todos sus problemas.

—N-nada Kyotaro-kun, solo pensaba en algo que me dijo Reborn—se excuso.

—¿Estas bien?, ultimamente estas muy apartado, ¿ocurrio algo?—pregunto con algo de timidez.

—N-no, solo he estado ocupado con el entrenamiento de Reborn, creo que en cuanto llegue hoy a cada terminara por materme—se quejo con la piel blanca como papel.

Su compañero se rio un poco, si, esa risa que lo dejaba embobado.

Resulta que cuando el hitman lo saco de casa literalmente a patadas, se encontro "casualmente" con Kyotaro a unas cuantas calles, "casualmente" sin nada que hacer y "casualmente" solo.

Exacto, que eso se lo creyera su abuela, su tutor ya tenia todo planeado.

El peli-naranja lo invito a caminar y de alguna manera llegaron hasta el parque, decidieron descansar un rato mientras el sol terminaba de ponerse para dar paso a la noche.

Y por ello ahora se encontraba en la situación perfecta para una declaración.

Sin nadie que interrumpiera como en la playa, ningún peligro inminente como el prefecto en Nami-chu ni una guerra acercándose como en el futuro.

Por eso estaba templando como gelatina.

No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, además de que estaba seguro que el asesino cumpliría su amenaza.

Lo haría, se declararía, le romperían el corazón, sollozaria en su cama mientras Reborn le dijera que no fuera tan lloron y despues intentaría seguir con su vida.

Tambien llevaba un tiempo siendo amigo del chico, no es que fuera a alejarse completamente de su vida, ¿o si?, al menos quisiera poder seguir siendo su amigo.

—¿Tsuna-kun?—trato de llamarlo el peli-naranaja.

El castaño respiro ondo y tomo toda la determinación que pudo.

—Kyotaro-kun yo…—y asi fue como su determinación se esfumo—y-yo…

—Tu—trato de invitarlo a seguir, ladeando la cabeza.

—Yo…tu…yo…—no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo mismo, su corazón latia a mil por hora y su rostro competia con un tomate maduro.

Apreto fuertemente los pudos y tomo su momento de valentía.

Literalmente se lanzo al otro y rápidamente le robo un casto beso en los labios.

Se separo, el peli-naranja parpadeo un par de veces y cuando pasaron los segundos suficientes para que sus neuronas volvieran a trabajar el Décimo grito fuertemente y comenzó a soltar palabras incoherentes mientras sus mejillas alcanzaban tonalidades inhumanas.

—Tsu..Tsuna-kun—fue lo único que el oji-miel alcanzo a articular.

—¡Y-yo, yo lo siento!, ¡olvida eso!—pidió a gritos para luego levantarse y darse media vuelta.

Su plan era salir huyendo, correr lo mas rápido que pudiera, llegar a su casa y meter sus pertenencias en una pequeña maleta para luego fugarse a China y cambiarse de nombre, Wei Yong no sonaba nada mal. Rogaba que el ex-arcobaleno no estuviera ahí.

Pero algo se lo impidió.

Fue muy rápido, en un solo movimiento le tomaron la muñeca, lo giraron y estamparon unos labios sobre los suyos.

Un beso mucho mas intenso que el anterior inicio.

Tsuna al principio no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir los ojos todo lo que podía, era algo imposible de creer asi que pensó que todo eso se trataba de una mala jugada de su mente asi que comenzó a tratar de seguir el ritmo del otro.

Con forme el beso seguia, comprendio que no era producto de su imaginación, eso porque su super intuición se lo decía a gritos y esta nunca le habia mentido.

El momento de separarse llego y maldijo la necesidad humana del oxigeno.

—Que alivio, ya habia perdido las esperanzas—dijo el peli-naranja soltando un suspiro y volviendo a tomar asiento en la banca.

—Pe-pero, co-como, tu…—estaba demasiado sorprendido como para poder decir algo coerente. Estaba en peligro de un paro cardiaco.

—Yo tambien te quiero, Tsuna-kun—lo interrumpio.

Una gran sonrisa y un fuerte color rosado adornaban el rostro del oji-miel.

Mientras que el corazón del castaño se detuvo en ese instante.

—¿A-aunque ambos seamos chicos?—se atrevio a preguntar.

—Esta bien para mi—respondio rápidamente.

—Puedes estar en peligro por mi culpa—agrego, por mas que quisiera disfrutar el momento, estaba muy escéptico, ¿Quién podía culparlo?

—Le pedire a Onii-chan que me enseñe a boxear si te sientes mas tranquilo

—¿Estas completamente seguro?

—Si—respondio divertido soltando una pequeña risa—¿te es tan dificil entenderlo?

—¡Claro!, ¡nunca pense ser correspondido!, tu eres el idol de la escuela y yo solo dame-tsu…

—Tu no eres un dame Tsuna-kun, todas las personas que te queremos lo saben—volvió a interrumpirlo.

Un pequeño silencio invadio el lugar y al parecer fue suficiente para que ambos se dieran cuenta de todo lo que acababan de decir.

Sus rostros se volvieron rojos violentamente y las manos-en el caso de Tsuna tambien las piernas-les temblaban, sin saber que decir el Décimo tomo lugar junto al otro.

Movio su mano aun inquieta hasta tocar la otra.

Sus dedos comenzaron a entrelazarse lentamente, ambos tuvieron la misma idea, sentían un agradable calor recorerles todo el cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿estamos saliendo, verdad?—se atrevio a preguntar Kyotaro mientras desviaba la mirada.

—S-si, supongo—contesto apretando la otra mano mas fuerte, mirando al lado contrario.

—Genial—respondio volteando, regalándole una de las sonrisas mas grandes que habia visto.

—Es como un sueño, estuve mucho tiempo esperando esto—se sinsero.

—Yo igual—agrego, sorprendiendo aun mas al Vongola.

No pudieron evitar reir debilmente.

Tsuna giro voleto hacia el otro, la sonrisa no se esfumaba, su corazón comenzo a latir aun mas fuerte al ver como ese rostro era enmarcado por sus cabellos anaranjados y el brillo de su piel con el sol.

Los sonidos de pequeñas explosiones llamaron su atención y rápidamente los pusieron alerta.

El castaño volvió a levantarse por puro instinto, colocándose frente a su ahora…he, pareja.

Eso sonaba tan bien.

Vio pequeños destellos de color en el piso y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con gran cantidad de confeti callendo del cielo.

—¡Felicidades!—gritaron sus amigos apareciendo de sabrá Primo donde.

—Esperen, ¿Qué?

—Ya se habían tardado—comento Kurukawa saliendo desde atrás de una manta color blanco con la palabra "¡Felicidades!" escrita en ella.

—No seas mala conmigo Hana—se quejo Kyotaro haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Pues llevo meses intentando convencerte de que te declares—agrego.

—¡Hana!—grito el peli-naranja.

—Creo que yo mas de un año para que este dame lo hiciera—menciono el asesino.

—¡Reborn!—fue el turno de Tsuna de exaltarse.

El ambiente se lleno de risas y dirijieron su vista a su alrededor.

Ahí estaban todos, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Haru, Chrome, Hana, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin…

—"¡Bien hecho Juudaime!"—se escucho.

Sus amigos comenzaron a llegar hasta ellos y felicitarlos, estaban tan apenados que no sabían que decir, hasta que llego el turno del boxeador.

—Sawada…—solto.

—Onii-san, digo, Sasagawa sempai—intento responder, pero estaba muy nervioso.

—Ah, no entiendo el amor, pero si son felices supongo que todo está bien al extremo—les dijo con una sonrisa y colocando una mano en el hombro de cada uno.

—Onii-chan…

—Asi que Sawada, haz feliz extremadamente a Kyotaro.

—Po-por supuesto Onii-san.

—Bien, por cierto, ¿no estaban saliendo ya?

—¡He!

—Es que eso pensé, eran cercanos al extremo y Sawada me llama onii-san.

—¿Verdad?—le apoyo Haru.

—¿Hasta tu Haru-chan?

—Si, Haru lo noto hace mucho tiempo~desu.

—Todos lo notaron menos ustedes—señalo Takeshi.

Si Yamamoto se habia dado cuenta es porque si, todos sin excepción lo habían hecho.

El alma de Tsuna comenzo a salir por su cuerpo mientras todos los demas reian, incluso el Sasagawa menor ante la ironia.

—Alto, Lambo-sama tiene una pregunta—anuncio el pequeño parándose en medio de todos y como resultado todas las miradas se dirigieron a el—¿Quién es el seme?

—¡Lambo!—gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Los rostros de la nueva pareja volvieron a tormarse rojos y comenzo a salir vapor por sus orejas.

Ojos castaños y miel se cruzaron, rieron al mismo tiempo y asintieron sutilmente sellando un pacto.

Luego se entretuvieron en mirar como el Bovino era perseguido por los guardianes, sentados en la misma banca entrelazando sus manos.

Todo habia valido la pena, pensó Tsuna mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse.

* * *

Aquí termina el one-shot, mi primer male!

Lo mas probable es que esto sea completamente ignorado, asi que me quedare sentada aqui sola con mis sentimientos.

Agh, esto fue demasiado cursi para mi, el romance definitivamente no es lo mio, incluso llegue a pensar en poner simplemente esto:

— _Tu me gustas_

— _Ah si, tu tambien me gustas_

— _¿Enserio?_

— _Si_

— _Bien, ahora estamos saliendo_

— _Si_

 _Y luego casa uno se fue para su casa._

(Desgraciadamente si me ha tocado leer algunos fics asi :p)

Bueno, nos leemos luego, ya saben, cualquier cosa con amor es bien recidida.

No sean tan malos conmigo, es mi primera vez escribiendo yaoi.

Nos leemos luego, bye bye.


End file.
